Un baile de pasión
by Zagashi
Summary: A Nerima ha llegado Sheila una famosa coreógrafa de parejas y conocida por sus bailes llenos de pasión. Se dice que las parejas a las que les enseña un baile siempre terminan juntas. Al llegar a Nerima decide dar unas clases gratis por diversión y adivinen quienes se quieren apuntar para bailar con Ranma. RxA
1. Chapter 1: Sheila

Hola!

Les traigo un pequeño fic que constará de 3 capítulos, solo me queda por editar los siguientes dos.

Si yo se todavía no he terminado "Cuando las palabras quedan cortas" pero esto es algo que surgió en mi mente y es de esas que no puedes evitar escribir. Así que considérenlo como un pequeño break de mi otro fic y espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo.

Como siempre los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de Sheila.

– Personajes hablan –

– (Personajes piensan) –

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 1: Sheila<strong>

– Ujooo! Llegamos a Nerima! – exclamó feliz Sheila después de una larga gira por varias ciudades grandes llegaba al fin a una pequeña ciudad, lo cual le parecía perfecto, tal vez podía descansar de tanto ajetreo que había estado llevando los últimos meses.

– Señorita Sheila debemos apurarnos, debemos llegar temprano al hotel o perderemos la reservación que tanto nos costó encontrar – un asistente delgado pero alto la acompañaba, más parecía su propio mayordomo, vestido completamente de negro y traje, incluso guantes.

– Hay no seas aburrido Wilson, tengo las piernas dormidas de tanto estar sentada en el tren – Sheila era una joven alta que a pesar de su corta edad ya era famosa y conocida por la unión de sus parejas y sus bailes exóticos que enseñaba. Vestía una falta corta hasta las rodillas con una abertura en una de sus piernas para moverse con facilidad. Unas sandalias muy altas y una chaqueta de cuero pegada. Tenía pelo negro pero llevaba una cola de caballo con rayos rosados y celestes que realmente llamaban la atención.

– Señorita, vamos hay que subir al carro para que nos lleve al hotel.

– He pasado toda la mañana sentada, prefiero caminar y así conozco el lugar!

– Pero Señorita Sheila llegaremos tarde.

– El hotel puede esperar! – y dicho esto empezó a caminar dejando a Wilson con la puerta abierta del carro.

Wilson no tuvo más remedio que sacar las maletas del carro, que eran bastantes, y caminar al lado de ella.

– Esperé señorita! Es hacia el otro lado!

– Vamos Wilson rápido que tengo un buen presentimiento aquí, lo siento en el aire.

– Si señorita pero venga por aquí.

* * *

><p>– Escucharon? Sheila va a venir a Nerima y dará clases especiales gratis a quienes elija! – dijo Yuka a Sayuri y Akane en el almuerzo de la escuela, y como había empezado a llover toda la clase había decidido comer adentro del aula.<p>

– Si lo vi en la tv, imagínate Sheila está en Nerima! – contestó Sayuri.

– Aaaaah! – gritaron de emoción ambas.

– Quién es Sheila? – preguntó Akane

– No la conoces? Es una coreógrafa de parejas famosa! Es tan romántico, dicen que todas las parejas de baile que enseña terminan juntas!

– Imagínate y va a dar clases gratis aquí en Nerima!

– Aparte que Sheila es una hermosura – intervino Daisuke en la plática

– Que no daría por bailar con ella – se les unió también Hiroshi

– Esta tarde en el salón de su hotel harán la audición para elegir las parejas que participaran!

Todos en la clase empezaron a platicar del evento y de la famosa Sheila.

– Akane Tendo! Aparece Kuno en la entrada del aula – yo Kuno Tatewaki te invito a que bailes conmigo y todos nos van a conocer como la pareja de la escuela Furinkan más famosa, no es grandioso! – se le tira a Akane para abrazarla, pero es detenido por un puño de Akane en la cara y una patada de Ranma por un costado.

– Akane no irá contigo a ningún lado! – y con otra patada manda a volar a Kuno por la ventana.

– Te estaré esperando mi amada Akane! – se escuchó decir a Kuno a lo lejos.

Ukyo en el fondo tomó nota de todo.

* * *

><p>En la tarde después que terminaron las clases, la mayoría de la clase iba hacia al hotel curiosos de ver a Sheila y las parejas que iría a escoger.<p>

– Akane irás con nosotras? O por qué no te apuntas con Ranma? - preguntó Yuka saliendo de la escuela.

– Si pero solo iré a ver.

– Por supuesto que solo a ver, con lo torpe que es Akane dudo mucho que pueda bailar – dijo Ranma llegando por atrás alcanzando a Akane.

– Si puedo bailar!

– Eso tendría que verlo!

– Ranchan! Yo también iré, y como tu prometida tienes que ser mi pareja de baile para la audición (si ganó esto nadie dudará más del amor entre Ranchan y yo).

– Ukyo, no yo no pensaba ir, bailar es solo para chicas.

– Nihao Ranma! Airen ser pareja con Shampoo para audición, no de Ukyo – aparecía Shampoo con su reconocida bicicleta.

– Ranma Saotome como te atreves a tomar a mi Shampoo – apareció Mousse agarrando a Daisuke por la camisa.

– Yo no soy Ranma.

Mousse se puso sus anteojos y vio que todos se habían adelantado – Espera Saotome! – Para cuando los logró alcanzar ya habían llegado al hotel. Entraron todos al salón donde había una gran pista de baile en el centro.

– Disculpe señorita, sabe hacia dónde está la escuela Furinkan? – preguntaba un chico de pañoleta a una chica cerca de ellos.

– Ryoga?

– Akane san! Que suerte encontré la escuela Furinkan!

– Hem Ryoga, estamos en un hotel.

– Akane Tendo sabía que vendrías! Ven el destino nos espera! – Se acercaba Kuno y atrás de ella apareció también su hermana.

– Ranma mi amor! Vamos a bailar para que estemos juntos para siempre! Jojojojo

– Ni de broma Ranchan bailará conmigo! Yo se lo pedí primero – dijo Ukyo tomando a Ranma por un brazo.

– Airen bailará con Shampoo – dijo Shampoo tomándolo por el otro brazo.

– Suelten a mi querido Ranma! – y ahora Kodashi lo agarraba con su listón por el cuello jalándolo hacia ella, casi ahorcándolo. Lo que colmó la paciencia de Ranma.

– Ya basta, que no voy a bailar dije – Ranma logró soltarse y cuando iba por irse apagaron todas las luces solo iluminando el centro de la pista.

Todos guardaron silencio y apareció Wilson. Todos lo abuchearon y comenzaron a tirar cosas diciendo que querían a Sheila. Wilson se acomodó la corbata, se quitó un vaso de plástico de encima y se aclaró la garganta como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Anunciando a Sheila.

Sheila apareció enseguida con un gran estruendo y saludó a todo su público con gracia y haciendo movimientos circulares con su mano. Le quitó el micrófono a Wilson de su mano y comenzó a hablar.

– Como saben, haré una pequeña audición para enseñarles mi más nuevo baile a 3 parejas! – todos aplaudían – en la parte de atrás encontrarán vestidos para la ocasión, todos los encuentren vestidos y estén listos en la pista en 15 minutos serán los únicos que podrán audicionar y como siempre elegiré las 3 parejas que sean las mejores y más unidas. A comenzar!

– Vamos Akane es nuestro momento de brillar! – dijo Kuno halando a Akane por la mano.

– Si vas con Akane realmente vas a perder – intervino Ranma – estoy seguro que tiene dos pies izquierdos!

– Ya vas a ver como si puedo – molesta Akane se dejó llevar por Kuno – vamos Kuno!

– Pero ir con Kuno? Estás loca o qué? – trató de detenerla pero Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodashi se encargaron de agárralo y llevarlo a la parte de atrás.

– Esta va a ser mi oportunidad! (cuando vea Akane mis dotes de baile se rendirá a mis pies y ni pensar, bailaría con Akane!) – corria Ryoga siguiendo a la gente.

En el lugar encontraron un gran closet de vestidos y unos vestidores. Como no eran muchos vestidos para la cantidad de gente que quería participar, la gente se empezaba a pelear por la ropa y alguna hasta la rompían en el forcejeo. Claro que nuestros protagonistas por supuesto no tuvieron problema para ello.

Salieron todos corriendo a la pista a tiempo. Los primeros en llegar fue Ranma con Ukyo. Ranma pensó que si Akane iba a participar no se iba a quedar el con los brazos cruzados viendo como bailaba felizmente con Kuno, aparte que también estando Ryoga cerca no lo dejaba estar tranquilo. Ranma llevaba un conjunto azul negro que llevaba estampado un dragon dorado que recorria desde el hombro, atravesaba la espalda y terminaba en los pantalones en una de sus piernas. La camisa era sin mangas y sus típicas muñequeras. Ukyo tenía un vestido sencillo pero elegante celeste para hacer juego con el de Ranma. Era pegado y de tirantes en la parte de arriba y suelto en la parte de la falta que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

Luego llegó Shampoo enojada arrastrando a Rioga, haciéndole cara de pocos amigos a Ukyo. Shampoo con un vestido chino cortito pero con mangas largas y Ryoga con un traje chino verde con un cinturón ancho color amarillo y la camisa mangas cortas.

Kodashi llegó con un vestido pomposo negro con una gran rosa negra en un hombro y otra en la cintura, sin pareja decida a quitarle a Ranma de las manos de Ukyo.

Akane había tomado a la carrera un vestido largo que le llegaba hasta los tobios pero tenía aberturas bastante amplias en ambos lados desde las caderas dejando las piernas de los costados, la espalda casi al desnudo. Ahora que ya estaba afuera le estaba dando vergüenza de haber escogido ese vestido. Kuno llegaba a su lado con un traje formal de saco negro y camisa blanca con corbata rosada.

El último de ellos en llegar fue Mousse buscando a Shampoo como siempre. Su traje era parecido al que siempre llevaba siempre solo que un poco más pegado y la camisa azul que no le llegaba tan abajo, sino hasta medio muslo y Pantalones negros. Se puso bien sus lentes y buscó a Shampoo.

– Queda solo un minuto – dijo Sheila desde su gran sillón acolchonado con varios cojines en una tarima que habían colocado en una de las esquinas de la pista – Otra cosa más quien no tenga pareja al terminar tiempo en la pista quedan descalificados... o miren solo 20 segundos más.

Kodashi al ver el tiempo no tuvo más remedio que agarrar a Mousse que tenía más cercano como pareja para luego en medio de la competencia poderle quitar a Ukyo su amado Ranma. Shampoo y Rioga tenían el mismo pensamiento.

– Se acabó el tiempo! – dijo entusiasmada Sheila.

Wilson llamó a unos tipos que sacaron de la pista a varias personas sin pareja porque sus acompañantes se habían tardado mucho en cambiarse o a otros que habían llegado pero sin terminarse de vestir.

– Ahora pondré música para que bailen todos los que han quedado e iré sacando parejas por parejas que no me gusten, las últimas tres que queden en la pista serán las ganadoras – Anunció Sheila y todos se pusieron listos con sus parejas.

– (Perfecto no dijo que teníamos que quedar con la pareja que iniciamos) – Pensaron Shampoo, Ryoga, Mousse y Kodashi

– Que comience la música!

Sheila hizo un ademán con el micrófono y Wilson encendió la música. Las parejas comenzaron a Bailar de inmediato.

Ranma sin dejar de ver a Kuno y Akane, – (si Kuno llegaba a tocar a Akane se las vería con el) – pensó.

– Ranchan deja de ver a los demás y disfrutemos de la música – le dijo Ukyo molesta sabiendo exactamente hacia donde estaba viendo Ranma.

– Uchan, para ser honesto no tengo ni las más mínimas ganas de bailar – Ranma nunca había bailado en su vida, es cierto que podía imitar cualquier movimiento con verlo pero bailar realmente le parecía que se vería estúpido.

– Vamos solo escucha la música y sígueme – lo animó Ukyo agarrándole la mano y poniéndose sobre su cintura, sin embargo antes que pudiera llegar la mano de Ranma en su cintura una pareja choco estrepitosamente contra ellos.

– Oh lo siento, Shampoo no se dio cuenta – dijo Shampoo tratando de parecer inocente. Y en los siguientes minutos no dejaron de seguir chocando entre sí y no todas eran intencionadas. Shampoo y Ryoga tenían serios problemas de coordinación porque Ryoga quería avanzar hacia donde estaba Akane y Shampoo hacia donde estaba Ranma.

Al final terminaron cerca de la Kuno y Akane, Kodashi y Mousse no tardaron en llegar cerca también, dejando misteriosamente el lado de la pista de ellos con la mayoría de los participantes dormidos.

Akane estaba a punto de mandar a volar a Kuno, ya que este desde el principio había querido sobrepasarse pero hasta el momento lo había logrado mantener en línea, solo lo estaba aguantando para darle celos a Ranma quien bien tranquilamente estaba bailando con Ukyo a su parecer.

Ranma al llegar junto a la pareja de Akane y Kuno, tomó a Ukyo y comenzaron a hacer piruetas. Claro Ranma con la intención de golpear y noquear "por accidente" a Kuno. Sin embargo no se llevaron a Kuno sino a otros participantes en la pista.

En uno de esas vueltas Shampoo aprovechó que el agarre entre ellos era débil y dando una vuelta entre ellos consiguió separarlos. Ukyo salió volando y cayó entre Kuno y Akane. Shampoo soltó a Ryoga y agarro inmediatamente a Ranma. Akane aprovechó que Kuno la había soltado y que Ryoga había quedado libre para cambiarse con él.

Kodashi al ver que Shampoo le había ganado en quitarle a Ranma, soltó a Mousse, se quitó su vestido quedado en su típico leotardo de gimnasia y sacó su listón para atacar a Shampoo, mientras Kuno también sacaba su espada para atacar a Ryoga por haberle quitado a Akane.

Ukyo vio que se había quedado sin pareja, eso era malo sino la descalificarían. Mousse había tomado el mismo pensamiento de Kodashi y estaba dispuesto a atacar pero Ukyo lo logró detener a tiempo.

– Espera si te quedas sin pareja te descalificarán! – Mousse la volvió a ver poniéndose bien sus lentes.

– Es cierto tienes razón.

Sheila estaba atenta a todo lo que pasaba, e hizo los ademanes a Wilson para decirle que Kuno y Kodashi estaban descalificados. Wilson procedió a dar las indicaciones a sus muchachos para que los sacaran de la pista.

– No pueden descalificar a Kuno Tatewaki el rayo azul de la escuela Furinkan! Esto debe ser una equivocación – gritaba mientras era arrastrado por 5 tipos fuera de la pista.

Con Kodashi fue más difícil, pero uno de ellos sacó una pistola y le disparó un dardo tranquilizador que le fue a dar directo en el cuello, quedando inmediatamente dormida en segundos, así la pudieron sacar de la pista fácilmente.

De vuelta en la pista Ukyo y Mousse habían unido sus fuerzas para lanzarles espátulas, shurikens, cuchillos y varias armas más a Ranma y Shampoo para que se separaran. Ambos lograban esquivarlos satisfactoriamente, mientras siempre Ranma lanzaba uno que otro que atrapaba a Ryoga cada vez que veía que entraba en su estado de ensoñación con Akane.

Entre tanta pelea, los únicos que quedaron en la pista fueron estas tres parejas.

Del techo salió una pelota grande roja que se partió en dos y le salió confeti, y un papel largo hacia abajo que decía "felicidades a los ganadores". La música paró y Sheila tomó nuevamente el micrófono – Y ahí los tienen! Nuestros ganadores! Ahora ellos mañana tomaran una clase especial conmigo para aprender mi última rutina. Los estaré esperando! – Unos tipos levantaron el sillón donde estaba Sheila aun hablando y salieron del salón.

– Shampoo estar feliz! Airen ser la pareja de Ranma!

– Nadie dijo que tenían que tomar las clases con la misma pareja que ganaron – le dijo Ukyo separando a Shampoo de Ranma.

– Airen ser la pareja de Shampoo.

– No te lo permitiré!

En medio de la pista comenzaron a luchar entre ellas.

– No puedo creerlo, baile con Akane! Este es el día más feliz de mi vida! – decía Ryoga llorando de la felicidad, hasta que Ranma le dio un puñetazo por atrás.

– Akane piensas seguir con esto mañana? En serio ya me di cuenta que efectivamente tienes dos pies izquierdos, lo único que harás es que Sheila pierda la paciencia – le dijo Ranma a Akane en un intento que no volviera a bailar con Ryoga.

– Por supuesto que lo haré! Vamos Ryoga! Tu quédate a bailar con Shampoo, por lo que me importa.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

Primer capítulo listo!

Esta historia era con intención de ser un oneshot, pero como siempre termino alargándolos demasiado -.-U así que decidí por acomodarla en tres capítulos.

Estén atentos a los siguientes dos, y estaré a la espera de sus reviews que son siempre más que bienvenidos.


	2. Capítulo 2: Las Clases

Hola!

Aquí vengo nuevamente subiendo el segundo capítulo!

Espero les guste!

Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi, yo como siempre los tomo prestados, a excepción de Sheila

- Los personajes hablan -

- (Los personajes piensan) -

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 2: Las Clases<strong>

Al día siguiente Ranma bajó a desayunar y vio como Akane y Ryoga ya estaban listos para salir a las clases. Había olvidado por completo el asunto y Akane realmente estaba pensando ir con el descarado de Ryoga.

– En serio van a ir a esas clases?! Ryoga ni siquiera se pudo mover en la pista ayer!

– Eso a ti no te importa

– Acéptalo Ranma Akane bailará conmigo – dijo Ryoga orgulloso.

– Eso solo lo haces porque estas celosa de Ukyo y Shampoo!

– Quién está celoso de quién? Quién dijo en primer lugar que no iba a bailar ni loco? Vamonos Ryoga se nos hace tarde – dijo Akane saliendo de la casa.

– Arrg! (Rioga se aprovechará de Akane y la muy tonta ni se va a dar cuenta) – Entró a la casa molesto para comerse el desayuno a la velocidad de la luz y salir corriendo atrás de ellos.

– MMM esto me parece interesante – dijo Nabiki y les contó a la familia de que se trataban las dichosas clases, no sin antes pedirles una honorable consideración de dinero para la información y los planes.

* * *

><p>Ranma pudo alcanzar a Akane y Ryoga que estaban entrando al hotel y ahí se encontró a Mousse, Ukyo y Shampoo.<p>

– Ranma si te atreves a ponerle una de tus manos encima a Shampoo te juro que te mataré! – se adelantó Mousse a decir, pero Shampoo lo ignoró por completo tirándosele a Ranma.

– Airen venir! Shampoo estar feliz por bailar con airen.

A Akane se le saltó una venita, pero en eso llegó Sheila feliz a recibirlos.

– Veo que han venido! Pasen, pasen al salón! – mientras que caminaban al salón no paraba de hablar – ustedes son las parejas más divertidas que he tenido hasta el momento, no me equivocaba acá en Nerima tenía un buen presentimiento. Jajajaja tenía tanto tiempo de no divertirme como ayer.

Llegaron al salón y nuevamente estaba un sillón con muchos sillones donde se llegó a sentar Sheila y a su lado quedó parado Wilson, listo para cualquier pedido por parte de Sheila.

– Pero que esperan!? – dijo de pronto sobresaltada Sheila – a cambiarse todos!

– No podemos bailar así? – preguntó Akane no queriéndose poner ese vestido nuevamente.

– Por supuesto que no! – se paró en el sillón tomando poses dramáticas – Bailar es un arte también! Tienen que sentir la música en sus venas y en sus cuerpos y no lo pueden hacer con el adecuado vestuario.

Todos sin más remedio fueron a cambiarse nuevamente con las mismas ropas del día anterior. Una vez habían regresado se pusieron en parejas y Sheila comenzó a darles instrucciones empezando por los pasos más sencillos a su parecer, que implicaban vueltas y piruetas un poco provocativas que nadie lograba realizar. Una porque en cuanto Ranma agarraba a Shampoo, Ukyo y Mousse atacaban y otra porque Ranma no estaba nada concentrado por ver a Akane y que Ryoga no intentará nada.

Sheila les daba las instrucciones usando a Wilson como pareja, a pesar que Wilson era muy serio cuando bailaba con Sheila parecía ser otro y lo hacía muy bien.

Después de unas horas Sheila decidió que era tiempo de un receso al ver que no había mucho avance y pudo notar que las parejas que tenía no estaban en el orden adecuado. Ya había logrado distinguir que parejas funcionarían y sintió la emoción de querer unir a un par de adolescentes muy cabezas huecas. Ella nunca fallaba, tenía un ojo afilado para las parejas, y le encantaba unirlas, era la parte más emocionante de su trabajo.

Akane estaba abatida porque al parecer Ryoga y ella eran los peores, y no lograban hacer nada. Veía como Ranma había logrado hacer unas vueltas magnificas con Shampoo e incluso con Ukyo y ella nada.

– Querida te pasa algo? – Se acercó Sheila a Akane con intenciones de empezar a proceder su plan.

– No lo logramos – dijo Akane frustrada y más que frustrada molesta de ver a Ranma que tenía que tocar a Shampoo y Ukyo durante los pasos que hacían.

– En el baile siempre hay un guía, normalmente es el hombre y el guía necesita también un buen seguidor, se debe dejar guiar y seguir el paso que marca. Eso es todo. Pero si ambos no son compatibles pasa lo que te está pasando. Taaal vez si lo intentaras con Ranma, porque con Mousse ya intentamos y es lo mismo.

– Ranma es un bobo – dijo Akane muy suave – cada vez que casi lo conseguíamos llegaba a molestar a Rioga y además es un pervertido.

– A quien llamas pervertido! – dijo Ranma llegando a la conversación – para empezar yo no fui quien quería venir a estas clases.

– Pero aquí estas! Y divirtiéndote a lo lindo!

– Eso es lo que crees? – lo que menos estaba haciendo Ranma era divertirse, no había podido despegar un ojo de Akane no podía dejar que cualquier otro le tocara a y se aprovechara, suficiente tenía con el vestido que estaba usando, no se lo estaba haciendo nada fácil.

– Porque no intentas cuando empecemos nuevamente a bailar con Akane? – preguntó Sheila. A Ranma se le iluminó la cara, no tenía que fingir ayudar a Akane para terminar bailando con ella como era su plan, solo tenía que obedecer a Sheila.

– No pienso bailar con este pervertido! Ni que estuviera loca! – se adelantó Akane sabiendo que Ranma seguro la iba a insultar, así que decidió hablar antes.

– Pues yo tampoco quiero bailar con una pechos planos! Con pies izquierdos!

– Baka!

– Marimacho!

– Afeminado!

– Hey Hey Hey! Tranquilos (esto no va ser nada fácil) – pensó Sheila suspirando.

– Y cuando vamos a empezar otra vez! Ranchan ven vamos a practicar!

– Airen es la pareja de Shampoo no de Ukyo.

Empezaron nuevamente con los pasos del baile, esta vez con un poco de música, todo parecía un desastre. Para el final de la tarde habían logrado aprender toda la coreografía pero todos estaban con rasguños, chichones, con las ropas rotas y con moretes por todos lados. Todas habían terminado bailando con todos incluso Ukyo-Shampoo, Ranma-Ryoga, y todas las permutaciones posibles. Todo por lograr sus objetivos de que una persona no bailara con otra. Pero los que nunca bailaron juntos fueron Ranma y Akane.

Habían terminado la coreografía pero ninguna vez habían logrado terminar con la misma pareja o lograrla hacer tal cual era.

– (No puedo creerlo hice todo lo posible y no lo pude lograr, es la primera vez que me pasa en la vida!) – pensaba Sheila decidida a lograr su cometido. Nunca se había encontrado una pareja como esa, la verdad es que sus 6 estudiantes eran una locos, nunca se imaginó que se complicaría así, pero estaba decidida.

Como cierre del día y de las clases de parte del hotel iban a ofrecer un gran banquete y al final de la noche las respectivas parejas tendrían que bailar. Por supuesto a la cena llegó toda la familia Tendo y Saotome completa y la abuela de Shampoo, Colagne.

Después de la comida Sheila decidió intentarlo una vez más. Se retiró con Akane hacia uno de los jardines del hotel sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Sabiendo que el único que vería era Ranma que no dejaba de estar pendiente de Akane.

– Esto ha sido un total fracaso! – se desahogó Akane al fin – Sin ofender Sheila – se disculpó – pero lo has visto todo, no sé cómo vamos a terminar esto, ni siquiera sé si quiero – No quería ni pensar tener que ver como Ranma baila con alguna de sus otras dos prometidas.

– Oh querida! Te entiendo perfectamente, pero a mí no me engañas sé exactamente que lo que te tiene molesta es Ranma.

– Yo no... porque habría de importarme él?

– Pues ahí me contaron que ustedes dos son prometidos.

– Si y también Ukyo y Shampoo y quien sabe quién más.

– Si pero tú eres su prometida oficial y que lo aprueban sus padres.

– Eso no tiene importancia, lo hicieron sin nuestra opinión.

– Pero estoy segura que Ranma si está interesado en ti.

– De donde sacaste eso? Por supuesto que no! Todo mundo lo sabe.

– Creo que es todo lo contrario. No te has dado cuenta pero desde que empezamos no ha quitado ni un segundo los ojos de ti.

– Pero si se pasó todo el tiempo con Shampoo y Ukyo encima!

– Perfecto mira! ahí viene Ranma! Sabía que vendría jajaja! Mira tengo un plan escóndete detrás de estos arbustos y haré que Ranma confiese.

– Que confiese qué? – preguntó Akane sin entender.

– Shhh! Solo escóndete – Sheila le tapó la boca – oigas lo que oigas de Ranma no salgas hasta que te diga – y empujó a Akane para que se escondiera a tiempo. Ranma llegó donde estaba Sheila como buscando a alguien – Buscabas a alguien?

– Am me pareció ver a Akane por aquí, la has visto?

– Si estaba conmigo hace unos momentos pero se fue al baño, porque necesitabas algo?

– Ah? Noo, para nada – dijo Ranma rascándose una de sus mejillas.

– Ranma, voy a ser sincera contigo, por qué no de una vez por todas haces el último baile con Akane, no me engañas has querido bailar con ella todo el día.

– Cómo? No.. yo no, de que estás hablando?

Sheila cruzó sus brazos y lo vio a los ojos, haciéndole ver que a ella no le podía mentir.

– Entonces es que la encuentras demasiado atractiva, enserio he visto como la has estado viendo todo el día, y ayer también.

– Eso es peor! Como crees que voy a ver a una marimacho como ella, no es nada femenina y pechos planos! – dijo nervioso Ranma y Sheila pudo sentir que Akane salía de su escondite así que tuvo que dar una patada al arbusto para recordarle que no debía salir – y no, no recuerdo estarla viendo... tanto.

– Pues sí, desde que te vi, vi lo talentoso que eras, si quisieras esto te hubiera tomado solo unos minutos aprenderlo, pero no estabas nada concentrado.

– Yo no tengo la culpa que ella sea tan torpe y que no pueda bailar bien – Akane a un lado de los arbustos hizo todo lo posible para no salir gritándole – Yo soloo... pensaba ayudarle y – dijo bajando la voz – además solo a ella se le ocurre escoger a Kuno y Ryoga como parejas, que quien sabe que tienen en sus mentes. No iba a dejar que la tocaran – dijo nuevamente elevando su voz.

– Pero entonces está fácil si no quieren que ellos la toquen, entonces tú baila con ella.

– Ya te dije que no pienso hacer eso.

– Por qué? No te entiendo.

– Porque es Akane! Para empezar pensaría que soy un pervertido desde el momento que la agarraría así que me mandaría volando sin antes empezar – A Akane le salió una gota en su cabeza, estaba segura que ella haría eso – y además esos movimientos y pasos que nos has enseñado am...

– Si? – Ranma continuó en silencio – son muy sexys para ti? – preguntó Sheila levantando una de sus cejas.

– No tiene sentido que haga todo eso – dijo Ranma sonrojándose un poco solo de pensar de bailar así con Akane – no se ni que estoy haciendo aquí para empezar, no me gusta bailar.

– Entonces puedes irte nadie te está obligando.

– Tampoco puedo hacer eso, no puedo dejar que Ryoga baile y haga esos pasos con Akane. Además Akane no querría bailar conmigo tampoco y ese vestido... no podría.

– Ya no te entendí nada

– No voy a bailar ese baile con Akane enfrente de todos – Ranma parecía hablar ahora más para sí que con Sheila así que aprovechó la oportunidad.

– Entonces quieres bailar con otras de tus otras prometidas?

– Por supuesto que no!

– Pero dices que son más bonitas que ella.

– Yo no he dicho eso! Akane es diferente.

– Como marimacho? Pechos planos? Sin elegancia?

Una cosa era que el mismo llamara a Akane de esa forma, pero escucharlo de otra persona no le gustó para nada, aun sabiendo que no se estaba refiriendo a ella para insultarla. Akane por su lado se retorció entre los arbustos, no sabía cuándo más iba a soportar estar escuchando eso, ahora parecía que hasta Sheila la estaba insultando.

– Si! Pero digo eso es lo que la hace ser Akane – dijo esto último con cariño, aunque sus palabras no lo eran.

Akane no logró contenerse y salió de su escondite con un aura que Ranma conocía perfectamente cuando se enojaba.

– Akane! Que qué haces aquí?

– Argg sabía que esto no iba a funcionar! – dijo molesta Akane mirando furiosa a Sheila.

Sheila se dio con la palma en la frente, estaba a punto de conseguirlo, solo faltaba un poco más.

– Hay acéptenlo de una vez! Ambos quieren bailar juntos – dijo ya abatida Sheila, estos dos sí que eran testarudos.

Ambos volvieron a ver a lados opuestos con los brazos cruzados pero nadie dijo nada.

– No les gusta el baile porque no lo han hecho con la persona adecuada, sinceramente no creo que Akane pueda lograrlo con otra persona que no sea Ranma, definitivamente necesita de tu guía y Ranma tampoco creo que puedas con otra persona que no sea Akane, no realizas los pasos más importantes con las otras chicas porque sabes que no las quieres tocar y sé que menos frente a Akane.

– Son demasiado comprometedores, esos pasos – dijo Ranma

– Si se dan la oportunidad verán lo divertido que es. Ahora que todos están entretenidos con la comida es la oportunidad. Vamos solo prueben unos segundos.

Akane y Ranma la miraban con cara de extrañados y seguían sin ceder.

– Pero que par de testarudos! Háganlo por mí! Gracias a sus amigos he tenido una mala tarde, al menos creo que me merezco una recompensa – Sheila ya estaba agotando sus últimos recursos, lo único que quería era ver bailar a estos dos juntos, sino no se podría ir de Nerima tranquila y no tenía mucho tiempo.

– Solo si Akane quiere – dijo al fin Ranma.

– Mmm está bien lo haré, pero solo el comienzo de la canción y ya.

– Perfecto! Ahora permítanme un segundo – Sheila sacó de su chaqueta su celular y unas bocinas, las puso en una banca cercana y alistó la canción.

– Con todo y música? – pregunto nervioso Ranma, ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber dicho que sí, es más no sabía si siquiera iba a lograr hacer los primeros pasos con Akane.

– Por supuesto! Sino no tiene sentido – dijo feliz – Bien Akane no te atrevas a golpear a Ranma, recuerda que solo es un baile.

– No es solo un simple baile – protestó Akane sonrojandose, de inmediato recibió una mirada furiosa de Sheila – de acuerdo lo intentaré.

– Ok preparados?

No estaban nada preparados. Ranma no tuvo más opción que abrazar por detrás a Akane y tomarla por la cintura que era la pose inicial. Apenas y pudo lograrlo, el corazón ya le estaba empezando a latir con fuerza y ni siquiera habían empezado. Akane no dijo nada estaba tratando de pensar en otras cosas para no ponerse nerviosa.

– Listos – dijo Ranma no muy convencido.

– Noo, así no es – Sheila se alejó de las bocinas se acercó a ellos y les corrigió la postura. Ranma le tomaba ahora con su mano libre la mano de Akane y la elevaba a la altura de su hombro y con la otra acercaba más a Akane hacia él con su mano un poco más adentro de la cintura. Luego de corregirlos, en donde sorprendentemente ninguno de los dos había dicho ni un pio se alejó para poder poner la música y observar mejor – Ahora solo falta que ambos se vean uno al otro, si no hacen eso no pondré la música y no me iré hasta que lo hagan.

– No te emociones Sheila solo accedimos a hacer unos cuantos pasos – dijo Ranma preocupado.

– Si lo sé, ahora solo mírense!

Ranma obedeció quería que terminará esto cuanto antes o se iba a volver loco. Nunca había estado tan cerca de Akane tanto tiempo. La volvió a ver pero como Akane estaba de espaldas solo veía su cabello el cual se quedó contemplando, cuando de pronto sin ninguna advertencia Akane volvió a verlo girando su cabeza. Lo cual lo sorprendió y lo dejo mudo, realmente era hermosa pensó, pero luego Ranma se dio cuenta que Akane estaba haciendo mucho esfuerzo para verlo, así que se giró un poco sobre ella e inconscientemente la apretó más hacia él. Algo que Akane no pasó desapercibido y estuvo a punto de reclamarle que eso no era necesario, pero la voz simplemente no le salió. La tranquilidad del lugar donde se encontraban y la luz de la luna no la estaban ayudando en nada, esos ojos azules de Ranma la habían hipnotizado.

Sheila lo había conseguido! Celebró en silencio, era mejor no interrumpir nada, solo le dio play a la música para que ellos pudieran iniciar.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

Que tal les pareció?

Que pasará? lograran Ranma y Akane realizar el baile? Con esta pareja nunca se sabe.

Esperen mi próximo capitulo a subirse pronto y estén sintonizados.


	3. Capítulo 3: El baile

Hola!

Aquí les traigo el último capítulo, y hasta con un pequeño epílogo.

Espero les guste.

-Personajes hablan-

-(personajes piensan)-

Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi yo solo los tomo prestados.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 3: El baile<strong>

La música empezó a sonar. Habían pasado todo el día con la misma canción y la habían hecho incontables veces, más que todo el inicio, había sido lo que más habían repetido, por lo que inconscientemente al oír la canción el cuerpo de Ranma ya sabía que hacer.

Akane y Ranma al fin comenzaron a bailar moviéndose a lo largo de la plaza del jardín. Los nervios de Ranma estaban al tope, pensaba que a cada momento iba a parar, pero para no perder la concentración no dejo de ver los ojos de Akane. Surtió efecto en unos segundos olvidó por completo donde estaban, y con quienes estaban, solo era ella y él. Hasta estaba olvidando quien era él, su cerebro se desconectó y quedó en estado automático, siguiendo los pasos memorizados al pie de la letra, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones, que cada vez eran más. Cada vez que tocaba a Akane sentía una agradable sensación de hormigueo y quería más.

Akane no sabía muy bien que hacer, no estaba pensando bien, es más ya no estaba pensando en el baile. Sentía a Ranma tan cerca de ella, cuantas veces se había imaginado estar así con Ranma y ahora era real y era increíble, mejor de lo que se imaginaba, así que se dejó llevar por Ranma.

Lograron hacer las primeras vueltas y piruetas a la perfección sin despegar sus miradas uno del otro. La adrenalina de Ranma iba subiendo, quería tocar más, empezó a exagerar el toqueteo del baile aquí y allá, como por ejemplo mientras subía una pierna de Akane a su cintura para poder realizar el próximo paso, aprovechó y fue deslizando lentamente su mano por todo su muslo de la pierna hasta que la llevo a la postura correcta. En otras ocasiones dependiendo el paso pasaba su mano por su espalda. El vestido era perfecto para eso. Rápidamente contagio a Akane de la misma sensación y en cada acercamiento ella se pegaba a Ranma lo más que podía. Hubo una vez incluso que en una de esas veces sus rostros quedaron tan cerca que parecía que iban a besarse, pero siguieron con los pasos.

Ranma al notar que al parecer tenía vía libre con los pasos sobre Akane, empezó a adaptar otros pasos de manera que pudiera tocar más, que pudiera llenarse de más sensaciones si eso era posible. Olvido por completo el recato y en uno de los pasos en los que Akane hacía un medio arco para atrás con su espalda pasó una de sus manos desde la mejilla de Akane hasta su muslo, pasando lentamente por su cuello, incluso uno de sus pechos, su estómago, su cintura y por último la pierna donde tenía que sostenerla para continuar.

Al fin llegó la música a su fin quedando abrazados. Ranma con una de sus manos en su espalda apretándola contra él y la otra sobre su hombro envolviéndola con su brazo la otra parte de la espalda. Akane terminaba con una de sus manos en el cuello de Ranma y con la otra el pecho de Ranma. Una de sus piernas apoyada sobre la cintura de Ranma doblada.

Al quedar todo en silencio Ranma también quedó quieto, su cerebro no tenía memoria para más. Pero su corazón y su cuerpo era otra historia, le estaban pidiendo a gritos que siguieran. Aun hipnotizado por las sensaciones y por Akane no pudo evitarlo y besó a Akane en los labios y no cualquier beso, un beso pasional para tratar de apagar lo que tenía adentro. Akane al sentir los labios ni se sorprendió había estado absteniéndose durante todo el baile y ahora que sentía a Ranma le supo a gloria. Una de las manos de Ranma que sostenía a Akane por la parte baja de la espalda bajo sin prudencia pasando por su trasero y llegando a la pierna levantada que tenía para que ella se pudiera sostener mejor y acercar más sus cuerpos y con la otra empezó a acariciar la espalda y el cuello de Akane con fervor.

El calor de ambos iba en aumento. El cerebro de Ranma comenzó de pronto a funcionar. Tenía que parar, sino paraba ahora no iba a poder parar nunca y como pudo despegó su rostro de ella, luego le soltó la pierna tomando una pose más recatada entre ellos, pero sin dejarla de ver. Los dos estaban exhaustos y jadeantes tanto por el baile como por la adrenalina y la excitación de todo. Ranma sentía aun que se quemaba por dentro y Akane estaba a punto de besarlo de nuevo.

– Ujoooo! Lo lograron! – El momento fui interrumpido por un grito de Sheila – Es lo mejor que visto de mis estudiantes! – se les acercó emocionada y se les tiró encima para abrazarlos.

Esto hizo que ambos entraran en razón, sus caras cobraron un color rojo al instante y ya no podían dirigirse las miradas. Sheila les señalo para que vieran hacia el hotel y vieron como habían dado todo el espectáculo a su familia, prometidas y todos los presentes en la cena.

Sheila se las había ingeniado para que la cena estuviera en un salón con una amplia pared de vidrio que daba a la plaza del jardín. Se había cerciorado además después que saliera Ranma del salón debían cerrar con llave las puertas para que nadie los pudiera interrumpir. Por lo que todos los presentes no pudieron hacer nada más que observar.

Desde el jardín podían observar como Soun lloraba a chorros de felicidad, Nodoka y Genma bailaban a un lado también de felicidad, Ukyo estaba sentada con la cabeza apoyada en el vidrio con la mirada perdida, Ryoga en una pose similar pero llorando a torrentes. Shampoo estaba inmóvil como piedra y Mousse estaba tratando de hacer que reaccionara junto con la abuela. Y Nabiki, Nabiki había estado grabando todo!

Ranma quedó también como piedra, incluso le salieron unas cuantas grietas y Akane no sabía dónde esconder su cara.

* * *

><p>El chock fue demasiado para Shampoo y Ukyo. Colagne decidió no insistir más para tratar de unirlos pues Shampoo no volvió a tocar más el tema, estaba más que por escrito que había completamente perdido la batalla por Ranma. Sin embargo no se retiraron a China y continuaron con su restaurante para tampoco hacerle fácil la vida a Akane.<p>

Ukyo decidió acompañar a Ryoga en sus viajes por un tiempo para alejarse de Nerima, era mejor estar sin rumbo, y que nada mejor que el mismo Ryoga para eso. En el camino aprovecharía de vender sus famosos panes japoneses.

Ranma y Akane no se pudieron librar de ser casados al siguiente día, pero tampoco se opusieron mucho.

Nabiki hizo muchos negocios y logró ganar demasiado dinero con el video del baile.

* * *

><p><strong>EPILOGO<strong>

Más noche ese mismo día todos regresaron a sus casas, Genma y Soun se emborracharon y festejaron hasta tarde. Las chicas se dedicaron de inmediato a organizar todo lo de la boda del día siguiente para que estuviera listo. Akane dijo que estaba cansada y se fue casi de inmediato a su habitación. Ranma por su parte se fue al tejado, necesitaba despejar un poco su mente.

Sabía que iba a ser imposible dormir bien esa noche. No podía dejar de recordar cada momento y todavía no podía creérselo el mismo de cómo había tenido el valor de bailar así con Akane, y hasta besarla! La había besado! Y Akane le había correspondido con la misma intensidad con la que él la besaba.

No entendía ni siquiera como la había besado así, nunca lo había hecho, era como si hubiera estado poseído. Ahora se sentía tan feliz, solo recordar cualquier momento y la piel se le erizaba, había sido demasiado agradable. No debía de dejar de pensar en eso, el corazón le latía más rápido cada vez que lo pensaba. Se acostó en el tejado y se agarró con las manos la cara.

– Besé a Akane enfrente de todos! – dijo para sí horrorizado todavía.

– Tan mal te pareció? – preguntó Akane que estaba subiendo en el tejado para sentarse junto a él.

– Akane?! – se sentó de inmediato, tenía que venir en el peor momento siempre.

Desde que habían "bailado" no se habían vuelto a dirigir la palabra ni la mirada. Ranma era una bola completa de nervios ahora.

– Yo... no... – Ranma empezó a jugar con sus dedos, no sabía cómo hablarle, como podía estar ella tan tranquila, su corazón estaba ahora a punto de estallar. Sería que está enojada? Ahora por alguna razón sentía que tenía que disculparse – Perdón?

– Sabes que Ranma? – dijo Akane ignorándolo. Desde que se había subido al techo no había querido verlo a los ojos, y así siguió, sino no sabía cómo reaccionar. En su habitación no se había podido quedar quieta, había rodado sin parar en su cama y tenía ganas de verle. – Eres un pervertido.

– ... – Golpe bajo para Ranma, siempre Akane lo acusaba de pervertido cuando nunca tenía esas intenciones y eso lo molestaba, pero que podía decir ahora? Un pensamiento se le vino a la mente y sonrió – Pero te gustó – no era una pregunta sino una afirmación.

Akane lo volvió a ver de inmediato para contradecirlo, como tan acostumbrada estaba siempre, pero no pudo negarlo y solo sonrió de vuelta le sacó la lengua y dirigió su mirada a las estrellas.

– (No lo negó!) – pensó Ranma feliz.

– Mañana al fin nos casarán – dijo Akane. Ranma no pudo identificar si lo había dicho preocupada, triste, alegre o enojada – Seguro invitarán a Sheila.

– Estoy seguro que Kodashi y Kuno si aparecerán.

– Para alegrar la ceremonia – rió Akane.

– Si, y mañana estarás casada con un idiota pervertido, insensible, fenómeno, arrogante y orgulloso – dijo Ranma contando con los dedos.

– Y tú con una marimacho, pecho plano, torpe, nada linda y violeta

– Jajajaja! – Ranma no pudo evitar soltar una risa, a lo que Akane se molestó – sip con nadie más que Akane – terminó de decir y se acostó cruzando sus brazos atrás de la cabeza a observar las se sonrojó y quedaron en silencio viendo juntos el firmamento.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora.<strong>

Y ahi está!

Si disculpen que fue un poco corto el ultimo capítulo, pero no se mucho de baile así que me costó un poco escribir este capítulo y no pude ampliarlo tanto como quise, pero les compensé escribiendo el epílogo ;)

No hubo ninguna confesión como tal, pero no creo que algunos de estos dos lo hagan en sus 5 sentidos jaja o al menos en este fic.

Unas de mis intenciones era también incluir en este fic un poco de RiogaxUkyo y ShampooxMousse, pero en algún punto lo olvidé y me obsesioné solo con RxA... lo siento ¬¬ y luego ya era muy tarde ya estaba todo cocinado, tendría que haberle agregado mucho más capítulos, y quería el baile a las YA! xD

Contesto a los reviews:

**_Sav21samydeanspn_**: ya actualice, espero te guste y lo siento pero este es el último, aunque estoy tentada a escribir una secuela tengo muchas ideas en la mente jaja.

**_Xilxis_**: Que bueno que te encanto y ojalá te guste el final xP

**_Bry_**: jajaja no se quería hacer un poco de las dos, pero ahi me salió este final. Al parecer creo que fue un poco mas de la segunda opción jejeje

**_Critikal_**: xD jaja espero te guste igual el final

Gracias por leerme y gracias a sus reviews me apure a actualizar ;)

Ahora creo que volveré otra vez a mi historia "Cuando las palabras quedan cortas" si es que no se me mete otra historia caprichosa en mi mente de nuevo -.-U

PD: Feliz año nuevo!


End file.
